1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus utilized in artificial fertilization. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an artificial fallopian tube and methods for artificially transporting an egg from an ovary to the uterus.
2. The Prior Art
A surprisingly large number of married couples are unable to have children due to problems of infertility. In the United States alone, it is estimated that about one out of every six to seven marriages are affected.
Of the various causes for infertility, the most common problem is related to dysfunction of the fallopian tubes (sometimes also referred to as the "oviducts"), the incidence of tubal infertility comprising about thirty to forty percent of all causes of infertility. In the United States, this translates to about 500,000 American women that are unable to have children due to some dysfunction of their fallopian tubes.
The traditional solution to the problem of tubal dysfunction has been adoption. Unfortunately, due to the increasing availability and use of contraceptives and also the legalization and widespread practice of abortion, the number of healthy infants available for adoption relative to the number of couples seeking to adopt has substantially decreased in recent years. Adoption is simply not available to every couple that wishes to have a child.
Since tubal dysfunction is the major cause of infertility, researchers have long attempted to develop techniques for restoring normal tubal function to dysfunctional fallopian tubes. Surgeons have tried to repair damaged fallopian tubes, have tried transplanting healthy fallopian tubes from a donor, and have tried other surgical techniques to reconstruct or repair damaged tubes. Unfortunately, these efforts have proved largely ineffective.
Largely because of the disappointing failures of traditional surgical techniques, researchers eventually looked to means for totally bypassing damaged fallopian tubes. The technology of "in vitro fertilization" (resulting in what are often termed "test tube babies") circumvents dysfunctional oviducts through a delicate procedure involving surgically removing a mature egg (an "ova") immediately prior to ovulation and placing it into a nutrient medium containing sperm. After fertilization, the embryo is nurtured during a number of cell divisions and then surgically placed into the uterine cavity for development.
Although more effective than earlier approaches to the problem of infertility, the practice of in vitro fertilization suffers from some serious disadvantages.
First, the practice of in vitro fertilization is extremely expensive, even in those cases that prove unsuccessful. It was estimated that costs of nearly $40,000 were required in 1983 to ensure a roughly fifty percent chance of a live birth in a particular patient. This high cost is prohibitive for many couples, particularly if more than one child is desired.
Less tangible, but potentially much more important are ethical concerns relating to the practice of in vitro fertilization. One problem that has been acknowledged is that a large number of embryos die due to imperfections and limitations of the in vitro fertilization process. Other concerns are that the in vitro technique will be utilized to effect embryo manipulation, or that in vitro techniques might induce congenital abnormalities in those born as a result of the technique. Many legal issues are raised by the practice of in vitro fertilization. Despite these important concerns, the failure of modern medicine to offer other practical alternatives to those couples who want children has led to general acceptance of the in vitro fertilization technique.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be a significant advancement in the treatment of infertility if new methods and apparatus could be provided that were capable of effectively treating patients suffering from tubal dysfunction without the problems inherent in the use of in vitro techniques. It would also be a significant advancement if methods and apparatus for artificially assisting the induction of pregnancy could be provided that did not require multiple surgical operations. Such methods and apparatus are disclosed and claimed herein.